


Baby Goof

by 2queer4here



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), An Extremely Goofy Movie
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Brad's got a daddy kink and Max is stubborn about indulging him, but is also a slut. Pwp.
Relationships: Max Goof/Bradley Uppercrust III
Kudos: 14





	Baby Goof

"Who's your daddy?" Bradley asks, hips canting forward. His heavy breathing is punctuated by groans. 

"C'mon Brad." Max whines out in response. He's got his face half smushed in the other boy's pillow. It smells like expensive cologne and a hint of the Starbucks Bradley drinks in bed every morning and Max wavers between wanting to overwhelm himself in it and the need to breathe. His back is arched so deeply that he knows instinctively that his body will be sore and full of aches when he unfolds, but for now he's happy to keep the uncomfortable position if it means keeping Brad's attention. Max's hips, ass, and hole are so high that Brad has to push himself up by his grip on Max's waist in a botched plank form to drive his thrusts forward and down at the same time. The extra weight feels good though. Brad knows how to use Max to hold himself up without it hurting. The thought of Brad knowing this from experience makes his stomach flip, so Max reaches a hand back searching for reassurance. Max whimpers, frustrated when he can't find Brad's hand, his mind only half grounded. 

Brad intertwines their fingers and Max trills a happy chirping sound, dragging their combined hands to his face. He studies the difference through half lidded eyes, still moaning and pushing back to meet the strong force of Brad's fucking. Brad's got large hands with short, thick fingers, manicured nails kept short and free of dirt. His finger pads are rough from physical activity and Max traces the bulging veins in his pale hand with his eyes. 

Max shyly drags their hands closer to his face until he's touching Brad's thumb with his lips. He sticks out his tongue lapping at the finger- or not? technically the thumb isn't a finger, which he only remembers because his dad is taking a biology class with him and the old man goes overboard with fun facts. He mouths at the pudgy skin of the back of Brad's thumb, wanting but not knowing how to voice such an embarrassing desire.

But Brad's good. He gets it. He wiggles their fingers apart and sticks his thumb right into Max's open mouth. Max feels his cheeks burning, but happily accepts the thumb to suck on. He even suffers the humiliation of grabbing onto Brad's wrist with one hand while his other curls around Brad's ring finger and pinky. It's a juvenile thing to do, but it makes Max feel secure. His eyes slip closed as he suckles, enjoying the rocking motion of being ploughed. 

Brad's free hand pushes Max's hips down until they're only a few hairs above his bed. He covers Max's back, slowing his thrusting to dig deeply inside of the freshman. 

"You good, baby?" He murmurs beside Max's ear. He layers kisses to the back of his neck nipping at random. Little love bites that only he'll be able to see if they leave a mark. 

"Oh yeah," he whispers, kissing the spot right outside his ear canal gently. "You like that don't you Maxie?" 

Max moans around his mouthful, grinding his hips up, mind drunk from feeling so full. He gives an answer; but it's garbled by the thumb so Brad uses his other hand to grab a chunk of Max's thick black hair and yank. Brad's spit covered thumb leaves the hot wetness of Max's mouth with a slick 'pop'. 

"Daddy asked you a question, Max." Bradley growls out into his ear. He speeds up, only pulling out about 2 inches before diving back in full force keeping Max full at all times. Max moans with every loud meeting of Brad's hips and his skinny ass. He tries to form a coherent sentence, but all of his words fly out of his brain. All he can do is moan, whimper, and cry out barely able to catch a good breath from the constant stream of noise leaving his mouth. Brad takes pity on him, slowing down and drawing out more. 

The slower pace of their coupling allows Max to swallow a lungful of air, panting heavily. He's panting like a dog in the midst of summer, chest heaving, and drool leaking out from his open mouth onto Bradley's pillow.

"Oh Maxie," Brad coos, punctuating his pause with a slap to Max's ass followed by a hard squeezing grope. "Who's your daddy?" 

Bradley's hand snakes over the smooth fur of Max's hip, over onto his pelvis, lower still to his hard cock. It hangs heavy and erect in the still air of the dorm room, bouncing along to whatever pace Brad sets for them. Brad jerks Max teasing with just the tips of his fingers drawing them down his length. Max cries out bucking his hips and searching for more contact. Brad makes sure to keep his own cock steady in its exploration of Max's hole, pushing in at a moderate pace and far in enough to have his balls knock at Max's own hanging heavy. Brad follows the thick, pulsing vein on the underside of Max's cock with his finger, tracing firmly but unsatisfying. Brad takes his time mapping out the thick piece of meat making Max feel good, but not good enough to cum. 

"You like when daddy plays with your big dick, baby?" Brad sings, always teasing. His voice causes Max's hips to stutter and another wave of arousal crashes through his body fumbling up from his stomach. 

"Yeahhh." Max moans. "Like it better if you actually jerked it." He sasses, voice wavering as Brad's thumb swipes through the precum on his tip and drags down to rub at the sensitive spot right under the mushroom tip of his cock where it meets the end of his shaft. Brad chuckles at Max's loud moaning. 

Brad has a want now too. He pulls out slowly appreciating the tight clamp of Max's asshole trying to keep him in. The tip takes stronger pulling to break free from Max's grip, but Bradley's cock pops out with a sucking squelch. He takes a second to admire the puffy, dark hole. It's clenching and opening, wet from the lube they used earlier and Brad's own excitement still leaking and collecting in fat beads on the tip of his cock. He stares his fill before flipping Max over on the bed. It's not just his cheeks that are flushed. His blush spreads lower, covering his neck and dusting his chest. He's hot to the touch there too. 

Brad moves Max around, pushing his legs up so he's spread open for him, no cover for his genitals. Brad goes down to lap over his hole, tongue meeting loose resistance. He dips his tongue inside Max's asshole after every couple swipes of his tongue. On his last dip inside Brad brings his lips closer to close over the wrinkled skin and suckles. He alternates between hard sucks that leave Max thrashing violently and gentle sucks that have him moaning softly. Brad pulls off and leaves the fucked out hole with one last kiss before moving up to leave Max's balls with long swipes of his broad tongue. Max grabs the back of Bradley's head, smushing it against his balls harder and grabs one of his testicles pushing it into the frat boy's mouth. Brad lets him, sucking on his sac with a fond hum. Max keeps Brad's head in place with both hands holding his head and mouth where he wants them.

Brad swats them away letting Max's ball plop out of his mouth covered in saliva. He runs his tongue up and over Max's shaft stopping to lap up the cum pooling on his cock head. Bradley uses Max's shaft to rub the tip on the flat of his tongue like a lollipop. 

He goes down on the shaft slowly, sucking Max hard, messy, sloppily. He can't take all of his cock down his throat yet, damn gag reflex, but he tries to make up for it with eager slurping. He swallows around the head just to push up more spit from his throat to keep his mouth nice and wet for Max to thrust into. Brad jerks what he can't take, alternating between quick tight fisting and slow drags. Max pulls his cock out of Brad's mouth, rubbing the tip over his cheeks then on his lips. 

"Fuck me again?" He asks and Brad's current position allows him to see Max's asshole clenching around nothing looking like it was just waiting for Brad to open it up again. 

"Yeah." He nods, flipping Max over again. 

He takes Max on his hands and knees, gripping his hips hard enough to hurt his fingers and using the rest of his body like a rag doll. Brad pulls Max back onto his cock not giving the other boy a chance to move himself at all and moves his hands to support the rough space under Max’s knees. His grip is so tight and manipulation of the body he’s fucking is so frenzied and rough that Max’s knees come off the bed. 

Max all but screams, face pressed deep into Brad’s pillow. 

It’s overwhelming, and wonderful, and the best sex he’s ever had. It feels like their position and the fire of arousal bubbling up are both racing to see which can steal his breath first. 

Max does scream when he cum, squirts of white coating the bedsheets under him. Brad is quick to follow managing a few more thrusts before making Max feel like a stuffed donut. Max pants, dropping onto the bed and curling into himself. He’s tired and sated. Brad collapses next to him making a disgusted face at the cum he’s landed in. 

“Freshmen,” he huffs, shaking his head. “Unbelievable.” 

“Yeah, well, where else was I supposed to cum daddy?” Max laughs, rolling his eyes. 

They both lay still in the new quiet of the room enjoying their afterglow. Brad isn’t really upset by the wet spot he’s laying in, even if it is gross; and his ego is inflated by getting Max to call him daddy but it’s been popped by only hearing it after they finished. 

Well there’s always next time he muses, eyes closing for a nap and smiling gracing his face.


End file.
